


Inverse! Petstuck

by thedorkyastra



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5868508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedorkyastra/pseuds/thedorkyastra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat got a human because Terezi has a way with words and convinced him too.</p>
<p>Just a short thing between Karkat and this human. Tis sad and cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inverse! Petstuck

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Loophole](https://archiveofourown.org/works/527502) by [saccharineSylph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saccharineSylph/pseuds/saccharineSylph). 



Karkat sighed in frustration, what in the hell was he supposed to do with this human? She was small and annoying, and she didn’t want to do any of her chores but gog help the world if she doesn’t get her snacks. The brat would become grumpier than even the great candy red himself and throw temper tantrums worthy of royalty. He decided this was the worst idea he had ever had (why did he even let Terezi convince him this was a good idea) and that it was time to take her back to the pet shop. He could not put up with this human bullshit any longer.

But then she does something miraculous. She wiggles into his heart and stubbornly sits there.

She knows when he’s sad and does the most silly shenanigans to make him smile, even after she’s gotten a proper scolding. She holds the grudge to no ends, but she forgives and laughs. She tells him long and detailed stories and her imagination is incredible. He can’t help but love the little shit, she’s too adorable to hate and too little to understand.

Or at least that’s what he thought.

He’ll talk with Terezi about grown up matters, stuff that is too serious and mature for the other little ones to get, and she’ll listen in too, and understand. She understands a lot, and sometimes that scares Karkat. He's scared that if she understands too much someone will take her away from him, that she'll get hurt by someone bigoted trolls for speaking up. She loves to argue and tell people off when she knows they are being idiots, something she got from him fortunately, or unfortunately.

But as she grows up, it’s what he loves about her.

* * *

 

She’s a human, a human who is hell bent on being human and keeping traditions. It's one of those things that scares at him, but some part of him he can't explain wants to learn more. And that same part wants her to embrace a culture and world that got ripped away from her because the old Empress wanted to make some money. So he lets her keep her human things to make her happy. Like the disease she calls friendship. Yet she adopts troll ways of romance (and manages to convince Karkat to have friends. He learns he's already had them this entire time.)

And through many trials and tribulations, she finds a moirail. The two humans spent years bouncing back in forth and flirting in all quadrants, fumbling around a system and custom not natural to them. But his human's moirail loves her, loves her and takes care of her in ways that no one can even describe. They are completely meant for each other.They are so pale for each other Nepeta can’t help but squeal (although she secretly hopes in blooms into an even more beautiful matespiritship).

Feferi is the owner of his human’s moirail, and she's ecstatic as well. He groans inwardly to himself, that means he'll have to see Feferi more often and deal with overly positivity and enthusiasm. And with the body guards that follow the Empress around. But he'll do it for his little human girl. Because he loves her and wants to see her happy. Plus Feferi can't be that bad. And he learns a lot more about Feferi, and he learn to be...  _friends_ with the sea empress. Hilarious considering what he is. But he knows he's safe because Feferi keeps him safe under her new order of things. Sadly there's not much she can do about humans being domesticated as pets.

* * *

 

Karkat is getting older.

Older and not being able to do what he used to do. Older and he can see the sadness in Terezi's eyes when she looks at him. He can see it in everyone's eyes and hurts because he knows he's about to leave everyone. He's getting older and he knows human have a longer lifespan than a candy red.

And he’s scared.

He’s so so scared, that she’ll have to go to someone else, someone else who will hurt her, someone that won't understand her like he does. Someone that'll treat her like some animal, like some pet.

So he signs a contract stating that when he dies she’ll either go into the care of Feferi or Terezi. Even though it sets him at ease knowing she'll be going somewhere safe, somewhere where they know her and won't treat her wrong. He knows she would prefer the being set free. She’s a rebel like that. But he's about to die and if that is what she really wants now that human rights are getting better, than she can ask one of those two for it. But right now he needs to know that she'll be safe and taken care of.

* * *

 

She finds him in his recuperaccoon.

Dead.

She knew this day was coming, but she didn't know it was going to hurt this much. She can't even pick his small body out of the slime. He was her dad.

She calls Terezi who was still at work, the teal had spent the night to finish up a client's case. She tells her it finally happened, and it's the first time she hears the Teal blood cry. And she hates it and wishes she never would have to hear it again because Terezi is a mother to her. Even if they had never told eachother that. But when she gets home and they work together to get him cleaned up, she starts crying again. And they both cry together.

She calls her moirail later to tell her what happened, and both her moirail and Feferi rush over. It's not long till all his friends are over at the hive grieving. 

And when it's just her and her moirail, she cries one last time. Because she knows he wouldn't want her to be sad over him. 


End file.
